


In Which Aragorn is a Girl

by Lady_Juno



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Oh yes I did, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Juno/pseuds/Lady_Juno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A complete load of crack that came up randomly during FantasyCon, while wandering around with Loki. I believe, at the time, we were dressed as Tauriel and Billa. It was really random. Title says it all. More or less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Aragorn is a Girl

"Arwen... this won't work." 

If Aragorn's face hadn't been so very serious, then the elleth might have laughed. But he just stood there, holding the Evenstar and looking a bit like he was trying to tell her that it was a fake. Which it wasn't. Arwen gave her love an indulgent smile.

"Don't worry about Ada. Even if he doesn't approve the match, I'm sure he'll understand. Elven love doesn't fade easily, and I love you." These words, far from comforting the Ranger, only seemed to make him more unhappy.

"Arwen, you don't understand. I don't... we can't be... a match."

"You think I haven't heard all the arguments against my choice?" Arwen was starting to feel concerned. She hadn't expected him to resist so much. "Aragorn, this is love. I'm willing to live with the consequences."

The man ran a hand over his face, rubbing his scruffy chin in apparent dissatisfaction. "Arwen, you're not listening to me. We  _can't_ be together. Physically. I'm not what you think I am."

"Ada put you up to this, didn't he?" Arwen felt a frown coming on, and wished things hadn't come to this. "I know he cares for me, but he knows nothing of my love for you. Aragorn, I want to stay here, with you."

"Arwen, I'm not a man."

"I know. You are one of the Dunedain, descended of-"

"That's not what I meant! Arwen, I'm a  _woman._ "

Stunned silence filled the little grotto, broken only by the faint chuckle of a brook running under the path. Arwen stared at Aragorn, so strong and lean and tall and... masculine.

"But..." She touched his (her?) jaw, and Aragorn flushed. 

"I can't help that. It's... uh... it just grows that way, okay?"

"Makes her look more like a man." A male voice rang across the grotto as the prince of the Woodland Realm stepped into sight, smiling faintly. "Something in what she eats, I think."

"What are you-?" If it hadn't been unladylike, Arwen might have flown into a rage at this intrusion. As it was, she stood with hands clenched, trying to master her inner chaos of emotion.

"Be easy, Lady Arwen. I don't intrude lightly." Legolas was still smiling faintly as he closed the distance between them and took Aragorn's hand, which made the Ranger turn a flattering shade of pink.

"You... and my Aragorn...?" Arwen couldn't quite mask the betrayal she felt. Even if Aragorn  _was_  a woman (which she doubted!) who was this woodland pup to take him away from her?

"Hardly his fault," mumbled Aragorn, and it seemed to Arwen that he (she?) seemed much younger than his seventy years. "And please... don't tell anyone. Ada knows, but... you know... it's just easier this way."

Arwen didn't answer. With a glare at Legolas, as though this were  _all his fault_ , she turned to leave, her long skirt billowing dramatically behind her while her hair whipped about in a gust of wind. Aragorn watched her go, wondering if there was magic in Rivendell that lent itself especially to dramatic exits.


End file.
